Sunfreet
population. }} Sunfreet is a boss in the Dominion Tower, first mentioned and created at RuneFest 2011, of which there are two versions: one for those with a combat level of at least 112, and a weaker one with the same moves, available for all. Sunfreet is featured in the RuneFest 2014 Teleport which was made available for attendees of the RuneFest 2014 event. Sunfreet can only be fought in the Special mode The Fire! It Burns! or The Fire! It Burns! (easy version). These special matches prohibit prayer, power-ups, ultimate abilities, or familiars from being used. Strategy Sunfreet begins the fight by flying into the air. While Sunfreet is in the air, it shoots four waves of fireballs which deal extremely rapid typeless damage (1s and 2s in easy mode or 200s to 600s in hard mode). A single series of fireballs, if not evaded, is more than enough to kill any player. These fireballs cannot be blocked by an anti-dragon shield or antifire potions, and the attacks never miss. Players have to stand in an area where the fireballs will not land. To evade its fire rain attack, the player should first stay at the location they are when the battle begins, in the middle ring, then stay at the outer ring for two waves, then go to the centre of the arena. For the two outer ring waves, it is recommended to stay at the edge for the first wave, and stand closer to the middle for the next (but at least 3 squares from the cluster of fireballs). Begin moving to the new location as soon as the fires there start to dissipate, or the new incoming ones will hit you. Players will not have sufficient time to run to the centre if they stand at the very edge. Players should angle their screen to an eagle's eye view to better see where the fireballs are landing. After the four waves of fireballs, Sunfreet lands and fights on the ground for some time. If the player happens to be standing where Sunfreet lands, they will be dealt a very high amount of unblockable damage. However, as players should be evading fireballs by staying at the centre and Sunfreet always lands on the edge, this is not much of a concern. Eventually, Sunfreet will start flying again and send out another four waves of fireballs, after around 10 to 15 normal attacks. This cycle will repeat indefinitely until Sunfreet goes berserk (Once Sunfreet has been lowered to one-sixth of its original life points). The waves of fireballs will always have the same pattern. The amount of hits received depends on how many fireballs are close enough to damage the player. Sunfreet is immune to the effects of rings of recoil, Vengeance, and Reflect, as well as poison. In melee range, Sunfreet will only use melee. Otherwise, it will attack with magic. Sunfreet attacks with stab-based melee in a manner akin to a scorpion. It has a reach of two squares with its jabbing tail, same as a halberd. Sunfreet's magic attack has a very long range of 20 squares, when the longest range of players' weapons is 13 squares. If the player goes out of Sunfreet's range, it will simply stand idle. Sunfreet is immobile when on the ground. The duration of the period in which it stays on ground depends on the number of attacks it launches against the player, rather than how long it has remained on the ground. Sunfreet has a very high defence and no weakness; it is possible to use a full inventory of Scorpion meat without getting a single hit in if players do not use high level weapons. It is recommended to use level 80 and above weaponry for their high accuracy. Once Sunfreet reaches 1/6 of its health, it will become berserk. It is activated by it shouting "Grraaaagh!". During this phase it will no longer perform its fire rain or its special attacks. It will hit faster and more accurately, so players must be more wary of their life points during this part of the battle. Since ultimate abilities are banned, you should focus on damage over time and speed rather than explosive hits, making 2-handed weapons largely redundant. This fight can also be made significantly easier (but longer) if you make good use of shield abilities. The most effective approach is to use a decent one-handed melee weapon and repeatedly use basic and threshold abilities. For basics; Slice is extremely useful, as is Sever for its damage-reduction potential. Fury and Dismember, meanwhile, are great damage over time abilities. Finally: Assault, Destroy, and Slaughter are your best choices for threshold abilities. You must, however, be wary of using combo abilities as they may make it harder to avoid Sunfreet's special attacks. In conjunction with raw damage, the shield abilities are useful both for keeping you alive and conserving resources, such as food and potions. Anticipation can be used to lower Sunfreet's damage output by 10%. Resonance and Preparation are great for keeping you alive. Resonance will not heal you if you are hit by Sunfreet's tail swing - instead, the Resonance effect is removed and you take 1 damage. Resonance will also not heal you from the damage taken by standing where Sunfreet is about to land after the fire rain. If you get stunned by Sunfreet's roar, Freedom can instantly get you unbound. Using this, Regenerate in the non-combat fire waves and some Scorpion meat and you should have little-to-no-problem taking this beast out. Ranged: Sunfreet can be fairly easy to kill with ranged, given the player has 85+ range and defence. Simply bring a royal crossbow and your best ranged armour, along with an overload (or a range and a defence potion), and the rest food, either rocktail or scorpion meat. Avoid the fireballs, and stay in the middle to attack Sunfreet. Special attacks Sunfreet has two special attacks that are both initiated when it crouches. Its first special attack is a roar that will stun the player for a few seconds. The second and more dangerous attack is when Sunfreet swings its tail to deal heavy melee damage, usually over 6000. You can tell which of these he's going to do by watching his tail when he lowers his head (crouches). If his tail is stationary while his head is lowered then he's going to roar. Conversely, if his tail is swinging from side-to-side then he is going to use his tailswipe ability. The swing of the tail can be avoided by moving at least 2 squares away. The roar is avoided by facing away from it. Sunfreet will also swing its tail when players range or mage it, in which case it does nothing. The roar also has an unknown range; if the player stands far enough (around 6 squares away), they will not be stunned even if facing Sunfreet, allowing players to continuously range/mage him. It should be noted that the Resonance ability will not heal the player from the tail-swing attack (though it will still reduce the damage to 1 point). If players run under Sunfreet before he lands, they will be hit for massive damage. Rewards After killing the level 112 version of this boss, players will receive 4250 Dominion Factor, along with a visual upgrade to the dominion marker. Defeating the level 49 version gives no rewards. Trivia *The concept art of Sunfreet was being worked on live at RuneFest 2011. *Sunfreet's name may be based off 'Ifrit' or 'Ifreet', a fire Djinn in Arabic mythology. *The name Sunfreet is an anagram for RuneFest, where this creature was created. *Killing the hard version of Sunfreet is required for the Desert amulet 4. *Before the Evolution of Combat, when the easy version of Sunfreet started to fly, its combat level would be briefly shown as 63 instead of 80. *Players could originally deal up to 2,200 damage when using Ruby bolt (e) but a damage cap of 500 was hotfixed in within an hour of release. This cap was removed soon after the Evolution of Combat however. *Sunfreet is the strongest monster in the game that can't be fought with prayer, as well as the one of the highest levelled monster that must be fought solo, the highest levelled monster that must be fought without Summoning familars and, before Evolution of Combat the 12th highest levelled monster overall. *Before Evolution of Combat, Sunfreet was one of three monsters capable of hitting over 1,000 life points. The other two are Nomad (against a player wearing Nex armour) and TokHaar-Jads. *Sunfreet is currently the only boss in the Dominion Tower not fought in a quest, with the exception of Tarn Razorlor, who is fought in a miniquest. *If a player happens to damage Sunfreet below the 1/6 life points during a fireball attack using bleed abilities, you will see "Grraaaagh!" repeated in the spot Sunfreet launched, this continues until it lands. Category:Bosses